


Support Conversations

by Good_beans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: and there will be more characters as I add on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans
Summary: Some support conversations I would have loved to see in-game!Also, I used that fe15 simulator to make it into images so it looks almost legit.
Kudos: 9





	1. Forsyth and Mathilda

**Author's Note:**

> Up first we have Mathilda and Forsyth! I love that Mathilda is the mom friend of the Deliverance -- and I think that out of anyone, Forsyth would get a bit more of her protective side because of his behaviors...

(If the images aren't working let me know!)

**C Support:**

M - Forsyth!!

F - Argh! Lady Mathilda!

M - Did I not tell you hours ago that you were relieved of duty for the night?

F - Well, er, yes. However, I thought that it would be beneficial to the entire group if I were to train a bit harder before our next battle. So I came back to run a few drills --

M - You mean to tell me that after an entire day of fighting the Rigelian forces, you set up camp, you took cooking duty for an injured soldier, you helped with equipment repair, and then figured it was acceptable to push yourself further by training?

F - Yes! What good will I be to the Deliverance if I am not constantly honing my skills?

M - What good will you be to us when you run yourself into the ground with such recklessness? To your tent, soldier! NOW.

F - Y-yes Milady!

M - ……

**B Support:**

****

****

****

****

****

****

F - Good morning, Lady Mathilda! I… I wish to ask you something about last night.

M - Of course! Haha, I do hope I was not too harsh to you. I fear I let my temper get the better of me.

F - Oh no, not at all! It is important, as one of the highest positions in the Deliverance, that you keep order over your men with an iron fist! But I was wondering why you were so upset. I thought that contributing so much would make me a better knight. Now, I did not in any way do those things for recognition, but I believed that you would have been proud, rather than vexed…

M - Hmph, I see your point. However, there is more to being a good knight than doing chores and running drills. We must maintain ourselves in order to carry out our mission of protecting others. If we overwhelm ourselves, we can be of no help to anyone. In fact, we run the risk of burdening our comrades if we disregard our own health.

F - Ah, I see.

M - I am certainly proud of your dedication and hard work, but I also worry about you rather often. As responsible as you are, you have a tendency of pushing yourself too hard. I have watched you work yourself weary the past few days, and my worries came out as frustrations last night.

F - I understand. And I must thank you, Milady! I am so very grateful to have someone like you looking out for my well-being!

**A Support:**

****

****

****

****

****

M - Oh, hello Forsyth! I didn’t see you there. Do you need something?

F - I do not, but you look as if you may. You appear awfully tired at the moment. I believe that in checking up on everyone else today, you have neglected your own fatigue!

M - Hmmm, you may be right. I believe I have taken on more than I can handle… Still, there is much I am responsible for. I cannot rest now.

F - It would be my honor to do those chores in your stead! I have taken your words to heart. Thus, I have been careful in maintaining my own welfare. I swear I shall not be taking on too much. Some of the young villagers and I have had a very peaceful day. It would be no trouble at all for us to lessen your burden.

M - That’s very kind of you. If you are absolutely sure, I have a list of tasks I have yet to complete.

F - Indeed! Now please, go rest!

M - Thank you so much, Forsyth.

F - …. Oh my, this is quite the list! Hm? Clair’s pegasus needs assistance? Lukas has an injury he never got healed? Haha, she really does keep her eye on everyone! I shall strive for that care in all of my own knightly duties!


	2. Python and Mathilda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Python did so much helping (he helped Lukas accept his asexuality/aromanticism, he helped Clive figure out his internalized classism, he helped Forsyth learn about making assumptions about others) it was high time he got a convo helping him out! And who better to do that than Mathilda?

(If the images aren't working let me know!)

**C Support:**

  
M - Oh, Python, where are you headed now?  
P - Lady Mathilda! To do my… chores... of course.  
M - Mmm. Well, whatever trouble you were about to get into, it can wait. I need your assistance with something.  
P - My assistance? Well, Milady, I’d be happy to show off of my skills for ya. What’ll it be? Do you need me to hit some impossible targets with my bow? Perhaps you want me to charm some guards with my charisma and good looks? Ooh, maybe you need my unmatched mind to plan out the next battle for you --   
M - Actually, this is about your craftmanship abilities.   
P - ......  
M - I heard you were the one who repaired the wagons after last night’s attack. I’ve also heard that you helped to fix a variety of wooden weapons and shields. I think that --  
P - If that’s the case, then you can find someone else to do it. I do enough in this army, I don’t need to be on manual labor duty on top of all that.  
M - Python, wait! *sigh* I know he’s never leaping at the chance to do extra work, but he’s never acted so harshly.

**B Support:**

  
M - Python! Get over here this instant!  
P - Sheesh, what’s all the fuss about? Don’t tell me this is about the other day. I already said, I --  
M - Python, clearly something struck a nerve during our conversation. It’s rare to see you so angry. As a senior rank in the Deliverance, it is my duty to look after my soldiers. Thus, as your senior rank, I demand you tell me what really happened.  
P - By the gods, you don’t need to be so dramatic about it! I get enough theatrics from Forsyth every day… The thing is, my pops was a carpenter. All that stuff you were impressed by? I learned it from him. None of those skills were mine. They’re just from growing up with someone I’m better off forgetting.   
M - Python… You have my sincerest apologies. I had no idea. But I hope you remember that --  
P - Eh, I don’t need your speeches about your picture-perfect noble family. Now leave me be, will ya?

**A Support:**

  
P - Ah, Lady Mathilda. I… uh… I’m here to apologize for cutting our talk short last time.  
M - Peace, friend. It’s alright. Although, will you allow me to say one thing more on the topic? I promise it is not the picture-perfect noble speech you anticipated. Then I swear I shall never bring it up again.  
P - What is it?   
M - You said those skills were not yours, but they are. Regardless of their origin, those talents are yours to take pride in. I understand that some people are better left in the past, but that shouldn’t stop you from using all your gifts in the present. I will never ask of you anything that would bring you pain, but I do hope you can at least take credit for your abilities.  
P - Thank you. I s’pose you make a good point.   
M - That is all. I’ll be seeing you.  
P - Oi, Mathilda! Before you go, I’ve... I’ve made up my mind. I’ll help you out with whatever carpentry project you need. I’m not gonna do every odd job around camp, mind you, but you’re right. I’m damned good at it sometimes, and I shouldn’t let anyone stop me.  
M - I’m so glad to hear it. And, do know that I will certainly call on you the minute the Deliverance needs someone charmed with those good looks…  
P - Heh, I’ll be waiting!


End file.
